1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a personal computing device that is configured to appear as a consumer electronic device that is controlled by commands received over a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there is no standard interface for controlling a personal computing device by one or more consumer electronic devices over an HDMI network. Consumer electronic devices provide specific controls for a user, such as fast-forward, skip, stop, and play. Typically, the specific controls vary for different vendors of consumer electronic devices. Without a standard interface, users rely on separate interfaces, such as remote controllers, for each consumer electronics device and any personal computing devices attached to the HDMI network. When multiple consumer electronic devices are connected using an HDMI network, it is desirable to control a computing device, such as a personal computer, using a consumer electronics device that is also connected to the HDMI network.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a system and method for controlling a personal computing device using a consumer electronic device over an HDMI network.